The Last God
by not-sure-if-talented
Summary: There's another demigod... but is she more than just a demigod? This story is about life AFTER the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series, so I would recommend you read the Heroes of Olympus series before reading this or some of the characters and content might not make sense :)
1. Chapter 1

My head span as my feet pounded on the pavement. I counted the minutes as they went by, each one being another sixty seconds I, Samantha Winters, was alive. I finally reached my apartment block and ducked into the doorway, finally safe from the dangers lurking outside. I leap up the stairs two at a time until I reach the fourth floor where I live in a small apartment by myself. I would live with my foster parents, but we have never had a good relationship. They sent me off to boarding school when I was 10 because they claimed I was uncontrollable. Three years later I was expelled from the school as some people had this insane suspicion I was a witch. My foster family refused to take me back in after that, and I lived in a home for troubled children until my 18th birthday last May, when I was finally allowed to live on my own. All my life strange things have been happening to me. I see things that no one else can see, and I hear things which no one else can hear. Weirdest of all, I can do things no one else can even imagine. Unfortunately, ever since I started living by myself here in Manhattan, everything has been worse. Whenever I stay outside or alone for too long, I feel like someone is watching me. I feel their presence, and often, I hear whispers as well. I can't make out any words most of the time, but I swear I'm not imagining it. As I look out the window onto the street below, I see the strange black mist swirl around the base of my apartment building, threatening to come up. I want to continue running from it, but I don't have the energy. Instead, I flop down onto my bed and lie there. Open and vulnerable to whatever forces have been trying to get me all my life. I slowly drift off to sleep.

I dream of a specific day of my childhood back when I was nine, not yet at boarding school. It was the only day of my life I ever saw my real father. It was a cloudy day in Denver, and I was playing in the front yard of my childhood home. People walked back and forth down the street in front of me, nothing out of the ordinary. Until suddenly, one person caught my eye. It was a middle aged man with a beard, no different to the other people walking by. But as he walked past my house, he turned his head, just the tiniest bit. It was almost unnoticeable, but definitely intentional. And I couldn't help but notice that when he made the gesture, it was directed at me. Unmistakeably. So, although my foster mother had warned me never to go out without her, I followed him. I followed the man all the way to the city square when suddenly I lost him in the crowd. I looked around, lost, and after a good few minutes, decided to head back home. But before I could take three steps, I saw him. It was as though time stopped. There was the man, only ten feet away from me. While everyone else in the crowd went on with their daily lives, the man just stood there staring at me. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he gave the smallest smile, and then disappeared back into the crowd. I don't know how, but I knew that he was my father. I never saw him again.

I awoke with a start to a suffocating black fog surrounding my body. I leapt out of bed without hesitation, grabbed my backpack from the dresser and ran to the door. With only one glance I could see that the entire stairwell and elevator bank were full of the black mist. That left only the window as an escape option. I gave the window a shove and it flew open instantly. Without wasting any more time I climbed out of my apartment and stood on the side of the building. The black haze seemed to have settled over the entire city, it went as far as the eye could see. The strange thing was, no one else seemed phased by it. It was as if I was the only person who could see it. Slowly I crept around the building until I was on the east wall where the fire stairs were. I jumped up and grabbed a hold of the platform above my head, and then used all of my remaining energy to pull myself up onto the platform. From there I sprinted up the stairs and onto the roof. Six flights of stairs later, the black fog seemed to start to thin out. I sat down on the edge of the roof and started down at the city, at all the people living their normal lives. Sometimes I wish my life was normal. Then, things abruptly went from bad to worse. The fog, which a second ago had been fading out, spontaneously rose to my ankles. I jumped up onto the roof and looked around. The fog had risen again, it was everywhere. Soon I was blind, all I could see was a haze of black. Then my vision became blurred, and my head suddenly felt dizzy. I took one last look around the roof, then clutched my backpack and fell to the ground.

When I regained consciousness I was in a forest which I didn't recognise. The trees were tall and thick and everything seemed eerily mystical. Then I noticed the black fog still engulfing everything I could see. How was this happening? I didn't remember going anywhere other than the roof of my apartment back in Manhattan. This definitely wasn't Manhattan. With a sudden flash of orange light, a large shape started to form in front of me. "YOU." Boomed a loud voice, which seemed to come from all around me. I stumble backwards into the bushes. The orange light materializes into a large flaming… thing. It has fiery orange flames for hair and its face seems somewhat deformed. Its body is a large mass of orange mist. "M-me?" I utter in confusion.  
"Yes. YOU. Samantha Winters. I have a job for you."  
I nod meekly, and stare back with a terrified face.  
"You are the only one left who is not on their side. You are our only hope." The deep voice continues. "Just past this clearing there is a Demigod camp. You will enter that camp at my order and help me to destroy the Gods from the inside."  
"How?" I ask in a slightly more confident voice.  
"You will understand more as you go along. Now GO!"  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. "Uh oh…" I curse under my breath as the fiery head leans in towards my face. "It means, that you should enjoy your last few years of life before my plan is complete." The head turns and walks away in his body of orange mist. I stare for a moment, speechless. Then I stop him. "Can I just ask you one last question?" I say in almost a whisper. The head turns slightly.  
"Make it quick, I have a tight schedule here." The voice yells back, in a very annoyed tone.  
"Who are you?" I call out. The head freezes in place for a second, as if contemplating whether it should answer me or not. Then the head turns completely, and grins at me with an evil smile.  
"Chaos." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note - Thanks everyone who has read my first chapter, this is my first book ever so I hope it turns out OK. I am going to update every week, maybe twice a week if I can :) review, comment and follow plz THX GUYS**

After at least an hour or searching, I finally find what Chaos was telling me about. A large golden archway with blurred words engraved over the top. I shake my head in confusion and try to make out what the words say but it is no use, they just look like fuzzy lines and shapes. Cautiously, I take a step towards the archway and hesitate for a moment before sticking my hand inside. A shimmering silver light fills the archway, but my hand passes through fine. I slowly take another step towards the archway and finally step all the way through.

"This is it." I say to myself. "No turning back now."

I continue walking through the forest, occasionally turning back towards the archway, as if Chaos is following me. But no one is ever there. After a while I reach another clearing at the top of a hill. I stare down the hill and stumble backwards at the sight. There seems to be a civilization down there. People, creatures, everywhere! Instantly, I know that if I don't go down there I will be punished, but I also know that if a newcomer suddenly approaches this small civilization, it probably won't go unnoticed. Finally, I decide to take my chances in this small town-like place. I jog down the hill, hoping to take cover behind another tree before anyone sees me, when someone calls out.

"Who are you?" A female voice calls.

I stop halfway down the hill and freeze. By now, a crowd has formed at the base of the hill. I wipe the sweat of my forehead and try to think of an answer.

"I asked you a question." The same voice says, slightly annoyed. I look around and try to place who is speaking. I hear a faint sigh and a tall blonde girl, around my age steps forward. "Come on down, you look filthy. Let's get you cleaned up and over to the Hermes cabin." The same voice says in a much kinder tone. When I don't move from my place on the hill the girl swiftly walks up to me, grabs my wrist and pulls me down the hill with her. My feet somehow find themselves walking alone behind her.

We walk past many people. Some in fully clad armour, some with various assorted weapons, some who seem to be practicing their fist fighting, and some who don't even seem to be human. I shudder a little at the sight but soon get used to it. As we venture further into the heart of this strange civilization, less and less people notice us. After a while, the girl lets go of my arm and allows me to walk beside her.

"I'm Annabeth by the way." The girl says to me in a neutral tone. "Are you going to tell me who you are now?"

"My name is Samantha, but I prefer Sam." I reply, thankful for the small talk.

"Cool, nice to meet you." Annabeth says in a casual tone. We continue walking and the occasional person waves at Annabeth. I see her lips curl into a small smile as we go. This girl is obviously comfortable in this place. After what seems like forever, but was probably only 5 minutes, we reach a long line of cabins. Each is decorated with different ornaments and different building materials. People mill around outside the cabins, chatting like this is a normal day. It probably is for them. Annabeth leads me down to one of the cabins on the end. I notice a small black '11' painted above the doorway. This must be cabin eleven.

Annabeth pushes me through the doorway and I stand there facing a handful of people, all with astonished expressions on their faces. I take a quick second to look around the cabin. It has peeling brown paint on the walls, and two long rows of bunk beds along the walls. Annabeth finally steps in behind me and addresses a boy sitting on the bottom bunk closest to us.

"Connor, this is Sam. Get her cleaned up and sorted out. I'll see you at dinner in an hour." She smiles at the boy who must be Connor and then leaves without another word.

I give a small wave to the people of cabin eleven. "Hi, I'm Sam." I say meekly.

Connor jumps up from the bunk and puts a hand on my shoulder, then starts to lead me across the room to an empty bunk. "Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Connor Stoll and I'm the head of the Hermes cabin, cabin eleven. You're probably wondering what in Zeus name is going on. Well here's the thing." Connor stops and faces me. "Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods Sam?" He says mysteriously. I wonder where this is going.

"Yeah I guess…" I say slowly.

"Ok well you're a demigod and this your bunk." Connor says completely casually, patting the top bunk beside him. It's as if this isn't strange to him at all. I stare at him in shock and confusion. Finally he goes on in a softer voice. "This will probably come as a shock to you, but one of your parents is a Greek God. You know that golden archway you walked through when you first entered Camp Half Blood? Only demigods can pass through that."

I stare at Connor. One of my parents is a God? That's not possible! How does he know I walked through a golden archway? And what's Camp Half Blood anyway? Out loud I say "Is this place Camp Half Blood?"

Connor smiles. "Yeah, Half Blood because we are half God and everything…" Connor walks over to a small chest next to the bunk he assigned me. "This is where you can keep your things. There's already a Camp Half Blood t-shirt in there and a spare pair of pants if you need them. Also, the bathroom is that way." Connor continues as he shows me the chest and points to a door in the corner. "Make sure you're ready for dinner in half an hour." He finishes, and then walks off to greet another boy who just entered. They look alike, maybe they are brothers?

I dump my backpack on the top bunk and open the chest. I pull out the orange t-shirt and brown cargo pants, thankful for clothes other than my dirty ones. I quickly pull off my boots and then slip into the bathroom and get ready for dinner.

Soon, the people from cabin eleven start to leave for dinner. I follow the crowd down the path and to a large dining hall. I lined up with everyone else to get some food and then went to look for somewhere to sit. I couldn't seem to find either Connor or Annabeth so I went at sat down at an empty table near the back. Halfway through my meal a girl came and sat down next to me. Her cheeks were pink and flushed as if she had just been running around. Her brown hair was tied in a loose braid down her back.

"Hey, I'm Piper! You must be new here, I haven't seen before. What's your name?" Says the girl's cheerful voice.

"I'm Sam, and yeah, I'm new. I only arrived an hour ago actually." I reply, surprised someone even considered sitting next to me, let alone talking to a newcomer.

"Have you been claimed by your parents yet?" Piper asks questioningly. I look at her in confusion. Claimed? I think to myself. What's that supposed to mean? "You know, where your parent's symbol appears above your head and all…" Piper trails off. "Apparently not." She concludes. She opens her mouth as if to continue when a boy sits down next to her. He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before noticing me sitting on the other side of her.

"Hello…?" The boy says cautiously. He looks to Piper for an explanation. Quickly, Piper explains who I am and that I'm new here. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Jason, head counsellor of cabin one, Zeus' cabin, although my father is actually Jupiter." The boy says. I nod out of politeness and then sit in silence as the two chat amongst themselves.

Later that night everyone heads over to a large bonfire and fills into the stands. In front of the fire is a large horse man, who I'm later told is a Centaur named Chiron. He is the head of Camp Half Blood. At the bonfire, Chiron talks about monsters, Gods, and a recent success in a war against Gaia. As he congratulates six demigods, I start to notice the signs of recent damage on the camp. Clearly some of the war was fought here. As the six demigods who defeated Gaia stand, I am surprised that I recognise three of them already.

The girl who walked me to cabin eleven, Annabeth, is standing. Along with the two people from dinner, Piper with her dark braid and the other boy, Jason. There is also a large Asian boy, a dark skinned girl with long dark hair, and one last boy right over the other side of the bonfire. I can't see him very well but he is clearly getting quite a few pats on the back. He must be well known around here.

Right as everyone is about to leave, Chiron steps forward once more. "I have one last announcement." He calls out. The chatter quietens down a little. "We have a new camper, I believe her name is Samantha." A few people clap and then everyone files out. I stay behind for a moment and then prepare to leave when someone stops me.

"Wait a second, Chiron wants to walk with you for a minute." Annabeth says before running off to catch up with some friends. I stand there for a while, looking for Chiron, then I spot him and walk over.

"Samantha is it?" He asks. I nod. It really is quite terrifying seeing a centaur for the first time. He starts to walk away and I follow him, unsure what else to do. "Samantha, how did you find Camp Half Blood?" Chiron asks me as we walk.

I shrug. "I just found it I guess…" I mutter. Chiron looks at me with an eyebrow raised. He knows I'm hiding something. I sigh and tell him about the black smoke chasing me, and how I fell asleep and woke up in the forest. I leave out the part about Chaos, whoever he is. I don't know a lot about Greek Mythology.

Chiron stares at me then finally says "There's something different about you Samantha. I don't quite know what it is yet, but I will find out. It is unusual for any form of energy to transport you here, of all places. I nod again, but in the fading light I don't know if Chiron can see it. "Ok, you're free to go back to the Hermes cabin. Just make sure you let me know if anything strange happens, Ok?" Chiron asks. I nod one final time and then run off into the night.

That night, while lying in my bunk in cabin eleven, I think about how much happened today. I'm still not quite sure what this place is, or if I believe any of the talk of everyone here being a demigod, but I'm going to have to play along to fit in. And although I don't understand anything Chaos said either, I don't want to die. If that means staying in this strange place, so be it. I just hope I can pull this off. Whatever this is.


End file.
